


can you hear me?

by adoreu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confession, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, another quarantined fic lets go, inspired by that tiktok headphone trend, meanie gaming, meanie playing minecraft, seventeen stuck in quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreu/pseuds/adoreu
Summary: after eight long years, mingyu finally slept with wonwoo. in minecraft, that is.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 133





	can you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> i am SO sorry if there’s typos.. anyways this was inspired by that tiktok headphone trend (u know the one) and the only game i have decent knowledge of is minecraft so <3

Mingyu liked being distracted. He liked being busy, which is probably why he’s skilled in a lot of things. Cooking, cleaning, dancing, and other stuff. He’s always pushed himself to work harder, like any other idol in the industry. Being an idol, there was never a dull day. Though it drains the life out of him, he still loves his job. 

But as of right now in a worldwide pandemic, Mingyu and his members were quarantined in their dorm bored beyond repair. 

The days of eating junk food, watching reruns of K-Dramas on the TV, and scrolling through Weverse were upon them. Mingyu spent the first few weeks cleaning the dorm, cooking for the rest of the members, and rewatching Going Seventeen episodes to keep him entertained. However, as the weeks progressed, the spots to clean became smaller and he was running out of new things to cook. Mingyu was officially bored, and needed a distraction. 

He couldn’t stand sitting around, sprawled on his bed staring into the roof of his room. He needed motivation to get up and move. He literally has twelve other friends, he has to find another hobby somehow. He’s heard from Chan about Soonyoung’s Horanghae theme song, but then again, his snippet from Twitter says a lot about his song-producing skills. A hard pass. Besides, he’s tried almost every hobby from each member possible, and he’s not willing to barge into each dorm annoying them until Mingyu doesn’t feel like it. 

Overall, quarantine was making Mingyu go insane. 

Mingyu sits himself on the couch, bored out of his mind. As he stares into nothing, he fails to even notice a person walking in the room. 

“Whatta watching here?” 

Mingyu looks over, seeing Seungcheol looking at him with a smirk. He glances in front of him, seeing the blank TV screen. He responds literally, “Uh, nothing.”

“Yeah sure,” Seungcheol says, stifling a laugh, “Quarantine making you bored?”

Mingyu stuffs his face in his hands, grumbling, “Yes, I’m bored out of my mind. I’ve already tried every hobby the members do, there’s nothing.”

“Come on, surely there’s something,” Seungcheol tilts his head, thinking of ways to ease Mingyu’s boredom, “Maybe try writing a song.”

“No can do,” Mingyu shakes his head, “Soonyoung and Jihoon keep hogging the studio.”

“Well uhm, how about painting with Minghao?”

“Tried that, now he won’t let me in because I spilled a bottle of paint in his dorm. Was not happy.”

Seungcheol sighs, dumbstruck, “Okay, how about video games?”

“No, I—” Mingyu cuts himself off, processing the idea, “Actually, I’ve never played.”

Seungcheol’s brows perk up, surprised, “Seriously? You cleaned every inch of this dorm and you never picked up a controller?”

“Well, no, I saw them, I’m just.. bad at playing.”

Seungcheol grimances, “Who told you that?”

Mingyu feels embarrassment heat his cheeks, “Myself?”

Seungcheol’s shoulders slump, frowning, “Nope, come on,” suddenly, Mingyu feels a grip on his wrist, being pulled by Seungcheol. He’s flung off the couch, walking towards a room, “I’m teaching you how to play.”

“Play what?” Mingyu couldn’t resist, “Hyung you don’t have to—“

Seungcheol whirls around, “You said you’re bored right? Come on, pressing the same four keys can’t be that hard.”

Mingyu sighs, falling deeper into Seungcheol’s guilt-trip pout, “Ugh, fine.”

The leader drags him to a room, where two computers are sitting beside each other. Mingyu sits on the gaming chair, which is oddly comfortable and plump. 

“So,” Seungcheol says, slapping his hand over Mingyu’s mouse, “Ever heard of a game called Minecraft?”

-

“Hyung, this is too hard.”

“Mingyu, you’re mining with a shovel.”

Granted, Mingyu was having fun. The premise of the game was fun, make a house, get overpowered, kill this purple dragon, and basically just continue from there. However, Mingyu got sucked in real quick. Sure he got poisoned by a witch once or twice, but Seungcheol squirming behind him strengthened him to kill them off. 

Mingyu’s character walks back, admiring a dirt house he built by hand.

“I think you’re ready without my help.” Seungcheol nods with a smile, like a proud father watching his son grow.

“Yeah, I—Wait, huh?” Mingyu stutters, “Hyung, we barely made it to sunset.”

Seungcheol ignores him, “At this rate you’ll be able to kill the Enderdragon in less than a day.”

Mingyu scowls, puzzled, “Ender—what now?” He goes to question Seungcheol, but he’s already halfway through the door, “Where are you going?”

Seungcheol peeps his head through the door, “Just don’t dig down!” He exclaims, shutting the door before Mingyu can even argue. 

Around two hours have passed, but Mingyu doesn’t know that. He’s built a better dirt house, and even found iron by himself. He wouldn’t go to admit it, but he’s very invested. 

Mingyu realizes it's night again (in the game), and needs to sleep, except he feels mean stealing other villagers' beds, so he needs to make his own. He stares at his screen, trying every combination possible to make a bed. 

“Why’s it not working?” Mingyu grumbles, clicking on the mouse repeatedly.

“You’re supposed to turn the wood into planks.”

Mingyu doesn’t acknowledge who the sudden voice beside him was, and immediately takes the advice. Finally, he crafted a bed. Relieved, Mingyu lets out a heavy sigh, “Finally! Thank you—“

He goes to turn, expecting Seungcheol to check up on him, but Mingyu cuts himself off mid sentence. 

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu says, quickly looking at the screen. “When did you get here?”

“It’s my gaming room,” Wonwoo says, “Duh.”

There's a tiny problem. There was also another reason why Mingyu can’t stand being quarantined. He was going to be stuck with his crush.

Wonwoo is that crush. 

Normally this would be a very good situation, but this was the very thing Mingyu was afraid of, left alone with Wonwoo. He can handle a hotel room, because that room is temporary and they’re always exhausted to even talk. 

There is one thing for sure that Mingyu knows deep down, and though he’s been trying to deny it for eight years. Mingyu fell for Wonwoo _hard_.

Ever since trainee days. For some reason Mingyu thought it would be a good idea to distract himself from his male school crushes by becoming an idol, because that was a job that required no rest. However, he didn’t really think through that he’d be stuck with thirteen conventionally attractive men in a stuffy green practice room for hours. So it wasn’t a surprise that Wonwoo was sitting in the back of his mind every time they practiced. 

Back in 2012, he thought his little crush would slowly go away, but it never did. He thought his liking came from a place of adoration, wanting to be best friends. Wonwoo intimidated him from the start, but the second he started to warm up to him, he was a totally different person. Mingyu thought he was crazy for having immense feelings for a “good friend”, but as the days towards debut closed in, Mingyu realized too late that he would be debuting with his crush. 

Eight years later, Mingyu achieved being best friends, but never succeeded in being more than friends. 

He ultimately decided it was best not to confess. He’ll take it to the grave if he has to. He knows Wonwoo won’t like him back, and even if he miraculously did, it was too much of a risk. Mingyu appreciates the friendship he has with Wonwoo, because it was still genuine. But Mingyu tells himself those friendly interactions on camera were for camera only. Like patting each other's butts on stage or leaning on each other's shoulders were mostly for fan service (Mingyu still enjoyed it though). At home he tones it down, because he knows if he takes it to heart it’ll hurt him. 

That’s why he liked being busy, because it distracted him from Wonwoo. 

And it’s worked, until now.

“You already got diamonds? Impressive.” Wonwoo sits beside him, bed hair tousled all over as he adjusted the frame of his glasses. 

“So you play?” Mingyu asks, trying to act unfazed, “I thought you gave up on gaming.”

“I did, but I feel like Minecraft is an exception. It doesn’t make me rage.” Wonwoo scoffs.

“Seriously? This stupid green things keep blowing up my house, it makes me mad.”

Wonwoo giggles, making Mingyu’s heart skip a beat, “I’ll help you, let me see your IP address, I’ll play with you.” 

Mingyu pouts, “Really?”

“Only because I can’t let you live in that dirt house forever.” Wonwoo remarks, sitting down on the computer beside him. Mingyu tries to hide his excitement, but he can feel his grin slipping through. 

Wonwoo gets on the server, and immediately starts helping Mingyu. They built a house together, similar to the Seventeen dorms, and started mining for ores. Wonwoo keeps bantering Mingyu about keeping “keep-inventory” on, a command that keeps your items even when you die, teasing him how he’s not playing the game “authentically”. Mingyu didn’t care, because Wonwoo got instant karma by falling into lava afterwards. 

After a few modifications, Mingyu finds their little hut peaceful, but Wonwoo’s irritated sigh interrupts his tranquility, “Our house looks boring.”

Mingyu gasps, taking full offense, “Excuse me, you also built half of this.”

Wonwoo stays unfazed to Mingyu’s remark, “I’m gonna go mine, decorate the house a bit.”

Mingyu sighs, knowing he can’t refuse, “Okay.”

So he runs out into the grass fields, trying to find flowers suitable for decor. About fifty blocks later, Mingyu spots a flower field in the distance. Some flowers stemmed higher than others, flaunting their pastel petals in various pixelated sizes. He picks five different flowers, all ranging in different colors.

As Mingyu goes to leave, he spots a baby pink flower, resembling a peony. He quickly takes it. 

When Mingyu returns back to base, Wonwoo isn’t there yet. He glances over to Wonwoo’s screen, noticing he’s very focused fighting off a spawner of spiders. Using this time, he makes the flower into dye, and using spare items in their chests, makes the colors purple and pink. Using that, dyes the bed purple and pink. 

Mingyu hears the sound of the door open, seeing Wonwoo’s character run in with a picaxe. 

“Hey, look,” Mingyu chimes, like a kid showing a parent an art project, “I know it’s not that close, but look, it’s our group’s colors.” 

Mingyu’s character punches the bed, staring at Wonwoo’s block character for a response. “Oh! I almost forgot,” his character runs over to the chests, setting down two flower pots beside the bed. He plops down a flower onto each pot. He puts the pink peony into Wonwoo’s pot, “Cute right? Is this okay?”

He eagerly looks over to Wonwoo in real life, seeing a fond smile creep up his face. “It’s more than okay,” he says, “It’s great.”

Mingyu can feel his smile sting his cheeks, knowing he looks embarrassing, but it didn’t matter as long as Wonwoo was around. 

After Mingyu flaunts his decor, Wonwoo guides him through a desert village. He teaches Mingyu the art of disabling the desert temple trap, and succeeds in finding a golden apple and horse armor. It was a very weird bonding experience, but Mingyu loved making Wonwoo shriek whenever he taunted about stepping on the pressure plate.

While Wonwoo sorts through the villagers' trades, Mingyu spots an animal. It was mostly black, but had spots of white. He couches towards it, realizing it’s a cat.

Wonwoo loves cats. 

Mingyu spends forever chasing it, hopping across every desert hill. After lots of running, Mingyu finds himself slow, seeing that his hunger bar is incredibly low. He sets up a furnace cooking some fish.

As he holds the fish, he sees the cat sneak towards him. Intrigued, Mingyu crouches with a fish in his hand. Soon enough, red hearts float above the cats head, and a collar is placed on the neck. 

Mingyu gasps, finding entertainment in the cats ability to sit on command. He runs towards Wonwoo, who was busy looking through villager chests. 

He punches Wonwoo two times, “Hey, hey.”

Wonwoo’s character turns around, staring in annoyance. “What?”

“I have a surprise,” Mingyu slides over, revealing the cat.

Wonwoo crouches down, “You tamed a cat?” He starts circling around, admiring the blocky animal.

“Took like ten minutes but, cute right?”

“Does it have a name?”

Mingyu shakes his head, “No, I thought you should name it.”

“Me?” Wonwoo questions.

“Yeah. Since you know, you love cats.”

“Well, lucky for you,” Wonwoo then pulls something out of his inventory, “I have a nametag.”

Wonwoo goes to put a name on the tag, leaving Mingyu curious about the name he chose. He comes back, clicking on the cat.

Mingyu looks at the name, “Minwon?”

“Yeah, it’s a combination of our names. Why, don’t like it?”

“No!” Mingyu exclaims a little too loud, “Yes—No, I mean, no, I do like it.”

Wonwoo gives Mingyu a suspicious look, but dismisses it quickly, “Lets go, it’s getting dark.” 

The two rush home to beat the sunset, running into mobs as Minwon teleports behind. Mingyu also finds out those green things don’t like cats. The two get back to their house, putting all their items in. As Mingyu goes to sit Minwon, he catches Wonwoo putting his bed beside Mingyu’s bed.

He moves his character to look at Wonwoo’s character, staring at him. He proceeds to stare at Wonwoo in real life, “What are you doing?”

Wonwoo doesn’t take his eyes off the screen, “Putting my bed beside yours.”

Mingyu’s brows pull in, puzzled, “ _Okay,_ ” he says, dragging out his suspicion. 

The two attempt to go to sleep, but it’s interrupted by an ear piercing screech.

“What was that?” Mingyu asks.

Wonwoo groans, “Stupid phantoms, one sec.” he goes to pick up his sword, and rushes outside.

Mingyu stays, but watches through the windows as Wonwoo fights off these scary flying creatures. 

“This is taking so long,” Mingyu groans. He waits for Wonwoo to respond back, but he’s busy killing off the mobs. Mingyu’s brows turn in, “Wonwoo? Can you hear me?”

Wonwoo’s eyes are glued onto the screen, unresponsive. 

_He can’t hear me, what an idiot, his volume is too loud._. 

Mingyu sighs to himself. Weirdly enough, it was strangely heroic. 

_Maybe you should do it._

Mingyu’s thoughts hit him like a truck, his thoughts even louder than the silence in the room. Intrigued, he lets his thoughts fill the lack of noise.

_He won’t hear you anyways, do it. It’s just you._

Mingyu comes to a realization as his inner thoughts confirm it. It’s the three-word phrase Mingyu has spent years reciting in his head. He never planned on confessing, but the occasional “confession” scenario popped up in his thoughts once in a while, and it never hurt to think about it. 

And like those scenarios, this moment right now, was how he would’ve imagined it. Mingyu would’ve wanted them to be alone, doing something they bonded over. And by the end of the day, Mingyu would confess. He just didn’t expect Minecraft to be the game he bonded with. 

Come to think of it, maybe there was nothing to be afraid of. Wonwoo was focused and this may be the only time he can say it verbally, and really mean it. He’s said many _I love you_ ’s in concerts, and though he’s meant it plenty of times, it never felt intimate with all the fans screaming their heads off, it was purely fan service. Mingyu can deny it all he wants, but after eight long years, he’ll continue to fall for Wonwoo everyday. As long as he stays in Seventeen, he’ll continue loving Wonwoo. This is the closure that he needs. 

He could confess and nothing will change, and Mingyu is perfectly okay with that. 

Sweat coats Mingyu’s palms, as his eyes dart back and forth from the screen to Wonwoo’s headphones which were on full blast. Mingyu glances at the screen, watching Wonwoo fighting mobs, seeing that he’s distracted. 

Mingyu takes a slow breath, like it’s the last breath he’s ever taken, closing his eyes. At the last second, he opens them. 

“I love you.”

The words rolled off seamlessly, and all of the sudden, it feels like the world lifted off his shoulders. 

He looks towards Wonwoo, but as expected, he’s met with a one-sided stare, as Wonwoo’s eyes are glued onto the screen.

Wonwoo catches Mingyu’s mouth moving, “Did you say something?” he asks, taking off his headphones.

Mingyu shakes his head, “Nothing.”

“Okay,” Wonwoo slowly nods, putting his headphones back on, “I killed them all. Let’s sleep.”

Mingyu was already in bed as he saw Wonwoo’s character go into his side of the bed. 

Unfortunately, Mingyu realizes this is probably as close as he’ll get to sleeping on the same bed as Wonwoo. 

The screen dims, and they’re immediately welcomed into morning. Wonwoo sighs, “We should probably sleep,” Mingyu looks at him weird, knowing they just slept, “I meant in real life.”

Mingyu looks outside, seeing the midnight sky. He takes a lengthy sigh, “Well, time flies when you’re having fun,” he logs off his account, “Even though I almost punched my screen, I still had lots of fun.”

“I’m glad you did.” Wonwoo doesn’t respond as energetic as earlier, he was tired, he couldn't help it. But his smile was still there, and that was all that was needed to make Mingyu’s night. 

Mingyu turns off the computer, setting aside his headset as he walks towards the door.

“We’ll play tomorrow?” Wonwoo asks.

Mingyu nods eagerly, “Of course.” He responds, putting his hand on the doorknob.

“Hey.”

Mingyu turns around, one foot out the door. He doesn’t realize it, but the room is cloaked in darkness, as the midnight sky bleeds in the room. The glow from the screen paints Wonwoo’s face, curving into his features. To Mingyu, he’s glowing, his eyes only set on him. He’s the light of the room—the light of his life. 

A thin smile forms on Wonwoo’s face, staring with adoration that Mingyu has grown familiar with, but there was this underlying emotion he couldn’t put his finger on. 

Wonwoo melts into a cheeky smile, “You too.” 

As Mingyu stares back, he sees Wonwoo’s exposed ear on the other side. 

It takes Mingyu a few seconds to connect the dots but once it does, Mingyu’s whole mind goes into shutdown. He even waits for a witty remark, but there was no follow up joke, no nothing.

He wasn’t hallucinating, because if his ears were working correctly, Wonwoo said he loves him back too.

“Okay,” Mingyu’s voice goes high, stunned. He waves awkwardly, “Goodnight.” His back faces the door as he tries to comprehend what the _heck_ just happened. 

Well, that was one way to confess. By a series of flowers, a pet, and sleeping on the same beds. 

He’ll definitely be playing tomorrow.


End file.
